Memories
by Saioko
Summary: My main work for today. A very long story about live in the Dark Kingdom becides battles with Sailor Senshi. Main hero is a girl, who have to learn to live in the Dark Kingdom. (Please, review!)
1. Prologue

Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon is the property of Naoko Takeuchi, Kodanshi Comics, and Toei Animation.   
  
  


**A.N. ** This is going to be a really long story. This part begins in the Silver Millenium, when the Earth is still mostly free from Metallya's forces. But the war had started several years ago. The whole story comes around OOC, than comes live of the Dark Kingdom, lords, queen and youmas. Silver Millenium and Sailor Senshi are barely mentioned. Most, if not all, characters are a bit OOC too.   
  
  


**Memories**   
  
**Prologue**

  
  


darkness and cold. 

It could not understand, where had this sensations came from. Having even not a resemblance of a body, it had no possibilities for perception surrounding world. And it could knew nothing of cold or darkness, it had no memories about past, no life experience, which could be able to remind, how must they felt. A consciousness, free from physical body, refined from its past by death, ready to new entailment in life - that was what it presented by itself this moment of its existance. It had to forget immediately each moment, each event, happened with it in this condition. But unexpectedly it has felt its memory returning. This was unusual too: that was not supposed to happen in this world and, in any case, not now. It felt almost unobservable slideing on spirals upwards, something was going to happen, for that its memory had been cleaned. 

It could never finish that thought as images of its lost past filled its mind. It saw a land under the bright stars, a happy world and a city, beautiful like in fairy tale. Beauty and happyness of this world were not results of the total victory over the evilness, they were not destroyed only because they hadn't saw it yet. Hate, cruelty, blind malice, envy and others painfull feelings were unknown in this world. Such life lasted for many years, but that could not lasted always. Evil already prepared to strike a blow where it wasn't expected. Memory about happy days, merry and natty balls, and calm evenings with friends were replaced with other pictures. 

The Crystal roadway filled with people as during grandiose parade, but these people are not happy animore, crowd is in the panic. People in familiar outfit of the Palace Guard are trying to do something, to led the crowd to the shelters, but all are too scared to listen. 

Same roadway, but it is empty now. Buildings on its sides are crushed, ruins are burned by fire, marble burned and cracked too. It stands aside from this destructions, holding a shieldand a sword in its hands - useless weapon in this situation. 

Consciousness try and was not able to recall what had happened there. It only knew that, seamingly, full victory changed into sudden defeat. 

A flash of the bright light, brinning pain, melting its body. All thoughts and feelings are melting too. The only remained thing is longing to protect someone, but it is no capable to do this anymore. It can do only one thing and it do it withought second thought. All its live energy is thrown out in the last attempt to save the one, whom all its live belonged to. Then - only darkness and pain, more unbearable from knowledge that it failed. 

- We failed, all was in vain. We were wrong when we dared on this, we were too weak. Now our world will be destroyed, and she will die. My duty is not fulfilled, she was wrong when chosen me on this job. Anyone more experienced could be able to finish this task. 

This words withoput its will appeared in newly found memories. These were words that were said there, on marble streets in the last moments of that live. Their meaning was unknown, it try to recall what they could be said about, and was not able to do that. Memory refused to clear up. The sensation of already fast flying on spirals upwards, to shining light, that looked like destroyed its flash, also didn't helpet the job. 

It still tried to held in the memory visions from past and feelings linked with them. It tried to remember those beautiful city and its role in what happened there. All was useless. It could not remember whether they protect or attack that city, whom they were fighting with, what person was it defending and who had to replace him with more experienced warrior... It could not even remember its name. 

* * *

Speed of "spiral up-flying" were hard to imagine. It could bear it only because it had no body to be damaged with the speed. This mad speedup could mean only one: awakening was close. But what this awakening was for? Awakening from long sleep or from some way to save the body in passing ages - if it has survived after that battle, or begining of a new life - if it has died. Second was more probably: it remembered its death and memoryes about past disappeared from its mind not by accident. Returned memory paled and sliped away. But at the last moment it recalled the name of the one in the name of whom it died, whom it had to protect. 

- Metallia, my queen, - half thought, half whispered it. 

Then last remainings of memory disappeared. A new live came to this world, one more family got a long-waited child. One can think its destiny unusual, but it was no more amazingly than destinyes of many people of that time. One day this child will return its memory, magic and once again will serve the one, defending whom died in the last live. Up to that time it will feel the dim feeling of blame before someone unknown. 

And now this child is sleeping in an ordinary house and its parents know nothing of its past and future. They have their own problems. 


	2. Beginning

* * *

Now part one is posted completely. Though I'm still not shure, if anyone read this. 

* * *

Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon is the property of Naoko Takeuchi, Kodanshi Comics, and Toei Animation   
  
  
  
  
  
**Beginning**

  
  


She sat in a small garden, exploreing a big bruise on her leg and trying to make some explanation for its appearing. It was long ago sinbe she could just say "stumble" or "grapped". But to tell at home that she cann't go out along without being hitted by stone or stick. Or at least without quarrel with all bois of the town. And tat was her aunt who made that live even more complicate. First, she s seemed really care, but now she became more and more insistent, and it bacame harde to hide such "incidents". Her problems must not concern others, - that was her attitude to live. But not everyone agreed. 

- Witch! Witch! - shouts could be heared nearby. Girl flinched and quickly hide under branches of a big pine-tree. The small flock of boys at age from 12 to 18 years run by her, laughing and calling. A band from neighboring streets, they looked more like a gang of marauders. She knew all of them though not a single one she could call her friend. Besides she had no friends at all, everyone hate or were afraid of her. 

Voices grew still, and girl left small garden. Her home was not far away, but she knew this boys well, - they could be waiting her there. Today she was lucky: Jake was not there and company did not leave watchers. Though she still would be punished at home. For being several minutes late or for fresh bruises. But that was next surprise, - there was nobody in, but a note on the table. Aunt's handwriting were easy ti read. In note was written that relatives got inheritance in other city and left this house to her. 

- Hullo, Kat. Are you already from burial or only going there? Well, well, you don't have to answer. Aunt considers that battles are too close to town and it is necessary for as to leave "for our ovn good". Same thing as always. I'll go to pack our things. 

- I haven't said anything yet... 

- I'm listening very attentively, but, please, be quick so that I'll be able to finish packing before arrival of vehicle. Remember how we had to run over the vehicle in the dirt. 

- Can you listen for me at once? - this girl wasn't a bad sister but just until she began to speak. Then she became unbearable. 

- Ànd otherwise you will not finish untill tomorrow. So what could happen to us, except the next moving? 

- Nothing, of course. But aunt decided to play "noble" and run away herself. Leavint this house to us. 

- That's better. We don't have to go anywhere - only move things to other rooms. Aunt's problems are hers, our are ours. And now we finally, have home. 

It was difficult to believe that they were sisters. One came into the room was younger. Meeted her 15'th birtday recently, Tayli was already impressively beauty. Brided black hairs, coming down her waist, dark-brown eyes, dark skin - appearance of an inhabitant of southen countries matched with unusual for village woman manners. It seemed that Tayli was born to live in palace. And that was she, who was supposed to be stranger in this country. Kat, elder for a year and completely opposite to sister from appearance. Light, paling almost white in summer, hairs, gray-blue eyes and lighter skin allow her not to stand out amongst local inhabitants. Her beauty though attracting rave glances, weren't as unusual, as beauty of her sister. But Kat was hated, hated because of her grant, that became her curse. 

- Tayli what's up with your hand? 

- Nothing, really. When pricking firewood, got a woodchip into hand. That can happen with anyone. It'll heal soon, this after all just a scratch. 

- Yout talent is to minimize all. Come here. 

Around hands of elder, gathered the green glow of healing energy. Through several seconds a wound disappeared. Kat smirked. This ability always helped her to rescue people, but it was her curse too. Magic was a rare grant. Most of who had it go into academies, others serve the queen Metallya. That was why she was hated. Their family lived in village, too distant from capital, and was too poor that reduce her chances to go to academy to zero. Noone believ in unwillingness to serve Metally. There was many rumors about Dark Kingdom. 

Several boys from same company run in the street. This returned girl back from world of her memoryes. Town they live in now was bigger than their native. Here was even something like school, mainly to prevent children from different "adventures". Town was close to battle-line, and sometimes troops of Dark Kingdom got to the city. In provinces, not far from battles, are as enterprising, as boys are and together they present a serious headache for adults. Earlier such commands try to fight with youmas by themselves. Of course, it ended with nothing good. Now their were limited the help on the walls of the town. But still too many wounded died. Her help were a greate help at first when she still was trusted. She could be safe here if not one her old "buddy". Jake was the one organizing hunt, both home and here. He liked to sneer on weak, and Kat could not give him rebuff, withought earning new accusations. Sister sometimes stand up for her, but she could not be with her forever. 

_"I have to offer Tayli to return home. This place is not so safe anymore. Fightt comes neare everyday, and I'm not certain that our troops will be able to hold them long. A little longer, and we'll be surrounded.", _- thought Kat, falling asleep. 

*** * ***

School worked not in usual timetable, but depending on seasonal works. When Tayli and Kat have arrived at the city, all were occupied in fields and school was closed. There was no need in it - children simply was to tired to interfere. Now school started again. Division on classes was not important, there was no spesial education given there. Classes were mixed, both boys and girls studied together. Kat and Tayli were a year apart in ages and went to the same class. Jake, only a half-year elder than Kat was in this class too. 

Classes were not boring, but both girls already knew a lot. Having no friends, they have much time to learn by themselves. On breake girl-schoolmates discussed them openly. it was clear that noone envyed them for their knowledge but noone was going to be their friend. This was much better, than they expect. 

In a couple of weeks after departure of relatives, and begining of school, when relation to the girls changed, both in school and amongst adult. All was used to everynight fights - they never were serious, town guard easely beat them off, with the help of town volunteers sometimes. This time all has gone wrong. The troop was bigger, and commanded by a daemon officer though not very strong. Everyone who could hold weapon was on the walls, so was all who were able to help in some other way. Many from them had too small experience in battles and could not be considered as a serious enemy for experienced troopses of Dark Kingdom. There was a lot of wounded, and nobody objected, when sisters offerred their help. Kat's grant was already known by many, and Tayli has shown herself as a very good trained nurse in school. Careful girls' hands helped to bandage wounded, and healing grant allowed to rescue many lifes. But Kat felt herself very weak. 

She never knew a source of her power, but earlier noticed the weakness after useing the magic. From rumours she heard that daemons renew their own magic power, depriving life energy of people. Her weakness could be caused exactly by this - if her magic used the live energy, than she not knowing how restore it, spent only her own energy. Than could mean only one - once she will spend whole her energy, and then she'll die, having no knowledge about how can it be restored. However, held on this thought long. She had too much of other problems and it seemed better not to worry for something she could do nothing about. 

Still weak, Kat had to stay at home the next day. She only worried for Jack's company. They, certainly, will be glad to tease her for missing school. Kat signed: "How do I want to leave this place for home. There at least will be no such a company". 

Tayli returned from school and flown in room, like small hurricane. Her bag flight throu the air and knocked down some books, lain on a small table. Kat flinched, measuring expected size of destructions. Tayli was in her best mood, but in such condition she could be dangerous for surrounding. Mentioned sister, not noticing anything around, sat down on edge of bed. 

- Today in school all talks were about yesterday's hold up. The Town guard managed to get some captives, who appeared to know some interesting facts. Do you want to know why they have attacked us? 

- Why? Were to lazy to walk to their target? 

- How funny. The truth is much better: got lost in woods. But this is not important. The Main News of day - arrival of troop, which "must prevent the attack wich is expected in nearest days" on our city. 

- Yes... Just in time. Although during the next fight we'll be under their protection. 

* * *

In several days Kat felt better and has been able to go to school. During breaks all was as usually, only Jack casted on her strange glances, obviously meant no good. 

After school she was surrounded by the whole company. On Jack's face was an idiotic expression of a person, who got a long vaited gift, but does not know what to do with it. Kat had to control herself not to burst out laughing, when when she saw his attempts of thinking. Finally, Jack came up to something. 

- Hey, Witch, you were so upset that your buddies from Dark Kingdom lose that you weren't able to come to school? 

- Maybe you hoped to run away with them? You must be soo upset. Or now you wouldn/t get your revard? Àh, is it you the one who direct their attacks? - Rest company joinet to tesing, - After all you are one of the them. How much are you payed for treachery? 

- If she is a traitor then how is that expressed, - calm maiden voice sounded over the backs, - in her rescueing our parents there, on the walls? 

Getting up on tiptoes Kat saw over the ring of Jack's company, another bigger one. It was formed of the girls from her class, their friends and those boys, who was not in Jack's company. Some of them earlier too pretended to hate or dislike her. Just as the one who spoke - Megumi Itida (First name first). In her voice sounded a mixture of apology, empathies and soft friendly taunt. 

Though always playing hero, Jack would never dare to stay against such a big crowd. He simply tryed to walk away, mumbling something about witches tricks. Girls heard this, and as a result Jack managed to get out only comparatively whole. Others too did not succeed in this. Everybody were quite tired of them. 

- Why do you never try to protect yourself? - Megumi came to Kat, smiling - I saw there, on walls, you easyly carry wounded. This boys wouldn't be trouble for you. 

- Maybe yes, and maybe no. But if I'd try to fight them off, they will just hate me more. Then me and Tayli will have to leave again. 

- That will never happen. All know what were you doing during the last battle. And Jack was hiding at home scared to death. Now you are our friends and noone will try to insult you animore. Even though we can't fight. 

- I am glad that you think so. And I have an idea about our fighting skills. I'm not shore if it'll work, but Tayli offerred to create our own guard. It'll be hard to believ that we coul be dangerous, but with sutable weapon we can. Both Tayli and I can shoot bows, Tayli quite well in hand-to-hand combats, and I'm a rather good with sword. Earlyer or later we well have to live this city. Even now we are almost circuled here. 

- That mean, we'll have to guard the retreating? 

- Well and make "small troubles" for Metallia's troops, in free time. This is what we are capable for. 


	3. Forest Raiders

Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon is the property of Naoko Takeuchi, Kodanshi Comics, and Toei Animation.   
  
**Forest Raiders**

The idea of organisation of the "self-defence club" was finally taken. It took almost fuul month for adults to agree. There was not a single day when someone, who could accelerate its creation were not wisited by a delegation, trying to convince them. Main points were constant youms' attacs and increasing number of marauders around the city. At first adult were against the wery thought of children leaning to fight, saying they can hurt themselves. But then temporary garrison, sent to protect the city from the attacs of troops of Dark Kingdom, was called back, to join other battles, the decision was made. 

Main troop formed even before the official opening of the club. That was them who annoyed adults to begin with. After opening of the club some others joined to them - some left, some stayed, but all of them tryed to do for club as much as possible. 

For their training-place they choose a small old house not far from the city walls. Thow, the wall falled long ago and now was replaced with its ruins and deep trench, which made passage completely impossible. This area was considered completely inaccessible, and enemies' troops never came from this side so there was no guard. House was separated from the other town with a big field, which was a perfect place for training. But noone ever knew the real face of the club. Daily trainings were a smallest part of work. "Theoretical lessons" were dedicated for weapon making. Descriptions were found in books from remainders of town library. Truthfuly, there was no descriptions of suitable bows and descriptions of daggers and swords was of no use - it was impossible to make them secretly. But fighting lesssons were a greate help. Bows and crossbow became their only weapons for now, and they practised hard in evenings when noone could see them. Later, when they got daggers, house became training ground again. Deserted field was also used for "night actions" practice. 

This secret actions started in less then two weeks of training. They made their first weapon: three bows and a crossbow with 50 arrows. Arrows, crossbow and two of the bows were found on the battlefield and slightly rebild. Third bow they made, but it took too long and it was desidet to find easyer way to get new weapon. It was when a small troop of youmas caught their attention. Also rumours were that their commander was youma. (Everyone understood that the very first action against even the weakest demon would be the last.) Still too weak for an open battle, they took it in the simpliest way, setting a trap. Choice of place wasn't a problem. Everyone, but Kat and Taily, knew forest and paths well. For a duck blind was chosen a timber thicket, where a narrow path let to walk no more then four people in row. Thick kronas of trees created ideal protection for bowmen. Moreover, there were some unpleasant surprises. 

On the strongest branches were mounted some lassoes and thick logs, which could work like rams. Noone have such an experience before and could say whether it would work properly. Way of retreat also was studied carefully as nobody wanted to get caught because of his own foolishness. The only thing they could not affect at all was the choice of enemyes. If they knew this way to be so good for duck blind, than it was logical to expect, that commander of youmas knew this too. Therefore, remained a big possibility that troops would not go to likely_to_be_trap old way, but try to cut a new safe way. 

But theyr fears was wrong. Troops came there in simple formation and even not cared to prepare their weapons. They were allowed to pass half the passage, where main traps were placed. Then last rows have begun to be shooted from bows. All immediately ran under such a reliable protection of trees. Chaos increased, when officer and several first youmas suddenly rised into the air, praised with loops of lassoes. Their sudden "flyght" some considered as appearance of unknown enemy and started to shoot. The fact that now youmas were left without commander and absence of enemy in sight lead to immediate panic, and arrows which fly from nowere made it worse. Youmas tryed to fight back, shouting Youmas tryed to fight back shooting in the direction from where arrows fly but bowmen moved all the time so this tactics brought no results. Now and then lassoes found new victims, and swunging back and forth logs knocked down everyone, trying to organize defence. It seemed that the vey forest helped attackers, as there were many roots on the road on which and the thick foliage on trees hid bowmen. 

Battle was finished less than in hour. Several youmas managed to escape, rest remained on a narrow road between trees. Having collected theit own arrows, winners forced themselves to examine the weapon of dead enemies. Most of it they wouldn't be able to use, even after it being redesigned, so they took only bows with arrows and daggers, light and surprisingly well lain in hand. 

Late it become that mentioned "easy" way to get variose weapon. They got even more than they needed. But it wasn't weapon what was most valuable for them, it was the experience and that little they could do to help to protect their borders. 

Adults weren't particularly interested in what happened in group: children are occupied, not get in the way and do not get themselves introubles. But mainly it was simply impossible to keep eye on everyone. Army of Earth lose, the number of enemy troops in county and unexpected attacs increased. Noone dared to leave wall of the town unguarded. 


End file.
